Shinobi in a Shinigami World
by Junzahkrii
Summary: Harem with strong Naruto   So Naruto dies and is given a chance to have more adventures with new allies at his side Naruto lands in Soul Society ready to kick ass and take names.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Bleach if I did they would be much better. Basically if you have read Son of Senju when I went to rewrite it I had no passion to do so, so in that funk I started reading some cross over fics and the passion to write smote me upon the head, after shaking a fist at god for dropping it on me I decided to base my Naruto's abilities off the abilities of the Naruto I would have made in the rewrite so basically by the time you start reading this Naruto had the Jubi, a kekkai genkai which is a combination of the Rinnegan a dragon bloodline from his father and an light/dark chakra bloodline from Kushina, his own version of Hiraishin, a crap load of elemental abilities because he can use all 5 elements along with the light and dark chakra from his bloodline, was traumatized after an attack when he was 5 so he is a lot more mature, saved Hinata from the kidnapper when he was 6 and you can message me if anything needs to be clarified I would rather answer questions then try to cover everything. Um he has a few moves based off clan techniques too which I may explain with a flashback if not I will explain in a authors note at the appropriate time. Oh and the third never made the law and told Naruto about the fox and his parents right away, oh and Kyubi was a girl and so was Jubi. Now I may eventually do the original story as a prequel or something but no promises there. Oh and when got engaged to Naruto the day before he died, but as it says in the summary this will be the most epic of relationships – this is a HAREM. I may need writers for lemons so send me a message if your are interested.

* * *

Chapter 1- Birth of a Shinigami

As Madara's body fell everything grew dark as Naruto felt the last of his strength leave him, he struggled against the crushing weight knowing he was dying but determined to fight it so that he could fulfil one last promise. Dragging himself across the ground he ignored the pain that wracked his body as he struggled to her side. He reached out grabbing her cooling hand as his friends jumped through the trees towards them, it was to late when they arrived he only had strength for one last quip. "Together until the end, I promised and I never go back on my word, believe it..." With that Naruto Namikaze last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans last wielder of the three realms kekkai genkai and host to Jubi the ten tailed dragon, died.

Naruto woke up to find himself floating in a large white space looking around him he started to swear explosively before realizing that he was not inside the space he had been trapped in when Madara had extracted Kyu-chan. As he looked around he noticed strands of coloured light were flying around him, propelling himself over to the nearest strand he realized that they were his memories, with this realization Naruto started to propel himself around the space watching his life speed past his eyes after a few hours of this Naruto got bored and decided a nap was in order and with the ease of a veteran soldier Naruto was asleep almost instantly.

Ages past by as Naruto dreamed waiting for something in the giant white space to change, as he slept changes appeared his hair grew longer and his whisker marks faded, he grew to a heady 6 ft tall his 5 elements blade unsealed from it's scroll and fused with his long-swords Guardian and Destroyer the new blade had a foot long hilt and the blade was 5 ft long and a foot wide, the blade was silvery and was shaped like a giant broadsword it had no hilt as the blade was wide enough to protect his hands. The blade floated above him before settling into a green scabbard attached to a harness that appeared on his back the harness was unique in that there was room for 4more weapons the other slots seemed fluid as if they had not settled on a shape to hold future weapons.

As Naruto drifted a new figure appeared she was very beautiful, she had long blue hair and pale lavender eyes, she looked down at Naruto eyes full of love before looking at the sword on his back with a questioning look on her face, Hinata cocked her head to the side as if trying to hear a sound that we'd just out of reach, she suddenly started then a huge smile broke out on her face as she nodded enthusiastically. Hinata leaned over and pressed her lips to Naruto's forehead then drew the sword from Naruto's harness, in her hands it began to flow with a soft green light which began to spread from the sword up her arms until she was glowing just as brightly as the weapon in her hands with a flash. If green light Hinata turned to pure energy and was absorbed into the blade which returned to it's place on Naruto's back. Finally after a millennia a silver light appeared in the distance flowing towards Naruto when it arrived it spun around him until it finally settled into one place in the shape of a tall man he had sandy blonde hair cut short and spiky he was wearing a shinigami uniform with a gold captains jacket the had the kanji for king on the back, the man stared down at Naruto for moment before placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. With a jerk that sent Naruto tumbling head over heels Naruto woke up and when he had stopped spinning looked at the man, "you brought me here?"

"Yes." the man said calmly. Naruto stared at the man for a second, "Am i dead?" the man nodded. "Did I stop him, is Konahagakure safe?"

"Yes Madara is dead." the man's eyes seemed to darken when he said the Uchiha's name.

"Then i am content, though I would prefer that Hinata was here." at that the man smiled and motioned for Naruto to draw his sword, when Naruto had it glowed green for a moment before a green bolt of energy burst out of the blade and became Hinata. Narrow gasped and rushed forward into a hug, he just floated there holding her planning on never letting go. Finally the man coughed slightly and Naruto reluctantly let go and finally noticed that Hinata's eyes had changed from lavender to a light green and that she was wearing a green kimono. "what happened to your eyes Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked at the man and motioned for him to explain since she didn't quite understand all of it herself. "She has become your zanpakuto young Namikaze," Naruto did not understand so the man began to tell him everything about shinigami and soul society. When that was done the man looked at Naruto and smiled, "you have fulfilled all my expectations Naruto you have become quite famous among the gods, as 'The Man That Defies Fate' you defied fate the day you saved Sasuke in the valley of the end and became the greatest child of prophecy the worlds have ever seen. I intervened to give you a second chance with your Hime for you have impressed the gods and that does not go unrewarded, unfortunately even the gods have rules and we cannot send you back to the elemental countries to live out the rest of your life there but I can send you on to Soul society as a shinigami, events are about to play out here that I think you may be able to influence for the greater good.

"Well I am sad that we cannot return home i am happy that we have this chance to be together." Naruto said with a grin.

"Before you leave I have two gifts for you, you will need strength to survive the times ahead so first i offer you allies to fight at your side." as the man said this their surroundings changed the whiteness that surrounded them becoming solid thousands of swords appeared surrounding them, some on tables, some on stands. Naruto walked among them letting his hands run along the blades he passed. As Naruto touched the swords their names rang out in his mind along with what they believed in:

Senbonzakura, personal honour

Ryujin Jakka, Unified Justice

Ashisogi Jizō ,Insanity

Yachiru, laughter.

Naruto passed hundreds of swords until he came upon a giant cleaver as tall as him wrapped in white cloth;

Zangetsu, The Strength to Protect.

Naruto picked the blade up and entered his mindscape, a new being had appeared he was young with black hair that was just visible under the hood of the ragged cloak he wore. "Will you fight with me, will you lend your strength so that i may protect my precious people and my nindo?" the spirit nodded and Naruto opened his eyes to see that Zangetsu had changed the cloth had turned a dark orange and the blade was now black with a silvery-black hamon. (shaped like Clouds buster sword). Naruto twirled Zangetsu through a kata then swung him over his left shoulder into the suddenly solid slot in the harness. Narrow continued forward more voices ringing out in his mind until be once again stopped before another weapon but this one confused him a little, it was a cane. Naruto lay his hand on the cane and a female voice rang out;

Benihime, Beauty

Naruto intrigued once again entered his mindscape to see. Zangetsu was standing off to the side and a new spirit stood before him, she was very beautiful with ling red hair and a kimono the colour of freshly spilt blood she had hard red eyes and was pale like alabaster. "you respect beauty it is at the core of who you are by what kind of beauty? Your own or world around us, we do not stop to appreciate what is around us enough, the world is the epitome of beauty and that is a beauty I respect."

The sword spirit smiled, "How wise for one so young, will you honour me by allowing me to fight at your side?"

Naruto smiled, "The honour would be mine Scarlet Princess." Naruto opened his eyes to see that once again he sword he held had changed, Benihime had become a normal katana with a red hilt the blade as a beautiful silvery red. Naruto once again moved through a complex kata before sheathing Benihime in a red sheath in the harness on his lower back, (similar to Soifon's). Once more Naruto walked forward the sword's voices seemed to be getting louder as Naruto moved forward, Naruto walked on passing hundreds of swords until he saw a weapon that made him rush on ignoring the swords he passed. Arriving at the base of the weapon Naruto stared up at the gigantic halberd peanut up against the wall, Naruto put his hand on the weapon and a voice of fire said;

Sokyoku, Rebirth

Naruto closed his eyes and gasped as a giant fire bird appeared in his mind before it condensed and became a tall man with orange hair with fiery red highlights he wore a trench coat that had flame like designs covering it from head to toe, underneath that he wore a dress shirt and black pants. "life and death are necessities in our world young one and you have come close to entering that cycle many times during your short existence but you have never feared death, throwing yourself in it's path to save your friends, if it is your wish I would fight at your side."

Naruto bowed at the waist, "I would be delighted honoured elder thank you for entrusting me with your power." Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sokyoku had shrunk down to his size and now had a blade on either end of the staff, Naruto moved through some of the kata Emma had taught him for when they fought together satisfied he sheathed Sokyoku within the harness on his back so that the blade poked above his right shoulder. Naruto turned and placed his hand on he next blade and heard;

Nejibana, The Heart.

Naruto immediately delved into his mind and saw a women standing their she wore a blue kimono and that matched her hair. she caught his eye and in a musical voice said, "when does a man die, when he no longer draws breath? No a man dies when he is forgotten, you you g Namikaze will live on in the hearts of the people of the elemental nations ad the man who stopped the greatest monster ever seen, your battle rocked the world and no one will forget your deeds, a humble dream to be Hokage when you become a legend."

Naruto stared at her for a second before saying, "milady I would be honoured to fight with you at my side." she nodded and Naruto opened his eyes to see a katana with blue hilt and a guard shaped like a raindrop. Naruto looked around him to see all the swords fading away he returned to where Hinata and the man were waiting for him. The man looked at Naruto's swords in approval, Hinata then glowed green and flowed into her sword. "So what now Mr...Um we don't no your name.." Naruto said sheepishly.

The man laughed, "you can call me Reio, now it is time for your second gift, like i said because you will keep your memories you will be able to use many of your ninja techniques. However reiatsu is a bit different the chakra, chakra is a river that runs throughout your entire body so it is easy to pull energy to apart of your or body for a technique because technically it is already there. Reiatsu on the other hand is like a well, you have to draw you power from it than direct it to where you need it. I will teach you these skills by beating them into you Naruto, the nature of this place allows us to fight till death, i will only let you leave this place when you have stayed alive long enough to impress me."

Naruto stared at Reio in awe, "are you a god?"

Reio smiled sadly, "yes but a more accurate term would be fallen god, long ago i searched the universe for other beings I was alone in the darkness and eventually the darkness became too much to bare so i interfered in the natural order and created Soul Society, Earth, and Hell but it drained me greatly I am nothing but a shadow of my former self, though my power is slowly returning it will be many millennia before I regain all my power. Irony of ironies after my interference the other gods found me and I now have a family but I am like an adopted child I do not fit in like I should." emotions ran thick in Reio's voice as he told his story. "But enough of that it is time to train." Reio lifted his left hand and rammed it into the aid beside him the world rippled as his hand disappeared, withdrawing his hand he now had a sheath in his hands in it were to swords the hilts connected by a chain that was wrapped around the hilts, as Reio drew them the chains rattled menacingly.

"Come Naruto let the training begin for as i have always said why think when you can do." Naruto drew the blade containing Hinata and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Bleach if I did they would be much better.

* * *

CrossOverNB Chapter 2: Starting out with a Bang

As Naruto walked through Rukongai with Hinata he wondered why this was a good plan and wondered if Reio was laughing at him right now and how much pain he would probably be on by the end of the day. It wasn't that he did not trust Reio it was just that this went against everything he had learned leading the Alliance's forces against Madara with Shikamaru as his adviser. Naruto sighed and Hinata threw him a questioning look while squeezing his hand softly. "This seems like a bad plan."

"Maybe but it has a lot of potential for fun doesn't it?" Naruto sighed again sometimes he worried about the influence he had had on Hinata throughout their relationship, he loved her dearly but...

As they neared the plane between Seiretai and the Rukongai Naruto double checked his reiatsu level, training with Reio had allowed him to develop a way of repressing almost all of his reiatsu, leaving just enough to allow his body to function, where others augmented their strength with reiatsu he attacked with pure physical strength. Truth be told he had gotten the inspiration for this from memories of Rock Lee. Just as they neared the Seiretai an alarm rang out and a giant wall fell from the sky landing with a crash quickly surrounding Seiretai, Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded glowing softly before flowing into Amatsuhime, (Heavenly Princess). Naruto waited for the dust to settle and the Guardian to appear and he did not have to wait long Jidanbo appeared as the dust finally settled looking down at him with a frown.

As Jidanbo looked down at Naruto he was very confused the teenager was wearing very strange clothes, (Blue-Black cargo pants, tight Dark Orange t-shirt and white coat, like yondaimes but instead of down to feet it ends just below waist). The boy had piercing blue eyes and spiky blonde hair that fell down into his eyes but failed to hide his impressive gaze, the boy also had a strange cloth/metal headband tied around his neck with a strange symbol on it. But there were two things about him that frightened the giant and they were the five swords on the boys back and the fact that Jidanbo could not sense the boy at all, if he was not looking directly at the Boy he would not have known he was there.

Naruto cracked his neck looking up at the giant, rubbing the soreness out Naruto yelled over the man's rumbling about Seitetai's rules and rude country folk, "Hey mister giant I need to enter Seiretai and talk to the Old Fart so let me in."

Jidanbo rumbled on about how rude he was and about how strong he was and how he was undefeated, the giant then pulled out his axe and tried to split him down the middle with an over hand chop that made the air scream before it hit. Jidanbo sighed he had hoped the teenager would be a challenge it was a bit boring guarding this gate day after day after all his last challenger had been 100 yrs. ago as the dust settled Jodanbo gaped to see the boy was still there and had blocked his axe strike with his barehand.

Naruto stared up at the giant, there had been quite bit of force in that strike he had actually had to reinforce his skin with a bit of reiatsu to avoid having his hand sliced off. Naruto looked up at the man and felt bad for what he was about to do, "Sorry mister giant but I have to break your axe."

All that Jidanbo was able to say was a strangled, "Whaaa?" before with a pulse of reiatsu Naruto closed his hand into a fist shattering the axe blade still in his hand. Jidanbo stared at the teenager in awe before bowing to him and swearing eternal service, the teenager just sighed and asked if he could go into the Seiretai now. Jidanbo said that he would open the gate for him but Naruto stopped him saying he would do it, Jidanbo smirked at this even he had trouble opening the gate.

Naruto walked up to the gate and started to stretch, bones popping in their joints, knuckles cracking, Naruto walked up to the gate and released his control on his suppressed reiatsu allowing a tower of golden reiatsu to form around him increasing his already insane strength digging his fingers under the gate Naruto steadied himself and lifted the gate.

On the other side of the gate shinigami were running in fear from the massive reiatsu that had appeared outside the gates the weaker shinigami did not get far as the spiritual pressure over powered them causing them to faint. In the first division Meeting Hall the captains and lieutenants gathered preparing to face the power about to enter Seiretai.

Back at the gate Jidanbo could only stare amazed as the boy not only lifted the gate but threw it so hard that it flew off it's tracks into the air finally landing edge first in the plain separating Seiretai from the Rukongai. The boy breathed deeply for a moment before his breath evened out and his presence disappeared as he once more suppressed his reiatsu. Naruto through a casual, "See ya later big man." before walking into Seiretai and disappearing with a shunpo. Naruto appeared on the balcony of the Meeting Hall with a "Yo," before nearly all the lieutenants in the room charged him with swords drawn, only two held back a short black haired girl standing behind a tall brunette whose presence grated against Naruto's senses and a pale woman with purple hair standing behind a...creature who would have fit in well in a freak show. Naruto watched as nine shinigami charged him with swords drawn and just smirked, he stuck his hands in his pockets then started to dance through the forest of blades that now surrounded him slowly moving towards the Old Fart or as most knew him Yamamoto Genryusai Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. But only a few steps into the room Naruto's nostrils visibly flared as he was assaulted by the overwhelming odor of fresh blood, Naruto spun his hands lashing out faster then the eye could see knocking all the lieutenants away from him with palm strikes.

As they all crashed to the ground Naruto stood up and glared at Yamamoto, "Simple question do you regularly allow critically wounded subordinates attend meetings?" Yamamoto blinked very confused by this most of the captains and lieutenants also showed signs of confusion except for two. The freak show captain twitched slightly and the girl behind him paled even further. "Because when I was Hokage I would never allow one of my people into a meeting with a dislocated shoulder, blood soaked shirt and what appears to be a broken pelvis if how tightly those bandages appear to be wrapped." Naruto ground out angrily. Naruto pulled Amatsuhime from her sheath and held her out to his side. Naruto closed his eyes and a soft green light enveloped him before anyone could jump forward and stop him he released Amatsuhime's shikai with "Heal their wounds Amatsuhime." Amatsuhime turned into green flame which flowed back to Naruto's hand covering it before fading away to reveal a green silk glove covered in small white patches, each patch had the kanji for a body part in red ink. Naruto walked up to the purple haired girl holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "May I heal you Shan-hime, (beautiful princess) the woman look startled at being addressed so but nodded keeping her eyes on his hands. Just as Naruto's gloved hand was about to touch her shoulder a pale hand grabbed his wrist.

Naruto looked at the hand for a moment before looking up to see the freak show looking at him, "What do you think you are doing freak show?" Kenpachi laughed at this while Shunsui and Ukitake sniggered even Byakuya smirked.

"What do you think you are doing touching my property?" Mayuri screeched. The temperature in the room dropped so low that the shinigami's breath literally fogged, Naruto's eyes turned from blue crystal to grey ice with slitted pupils.

"Say that again and I will kill you." Naruto said in a deadly whisper.

Mayuri sick and twisted genius he was, was still an idiot when it came to picking fights with his betters. " I said how dare you touch my prop-oomph..." Mayuri was unable to finish as Naruto had disappeared and reappeared with his foot raised as Mayuri went flying out the window from his kick.

"Now if there are no more interruptions?" Naruto looked around the room with narrowed eyes.

Kenpachi was looking wistfully at the spot where Mayuri had flown out the window, "Newbie gets to have all the fun," he said with a huff. Naruto looked at Kenpachi for a moment before smiling ferally at him. Naruto turned back to the girl and finally lay his hand on her shoulder with a gasp from both of them they disappeared in roaring green flame. Through the roaring of the flames they could hear numerous popping sounds which Unohana identified as bones popping back into place, everyone paled at the number of noises they heard. Before they could say anything though a rampaging killing intent flowed from the fire as it faded away Naruto was no longer facing Nemu he was crouched in front of her with his arms thrown out as if he was trying to protect her from a threat in the room.

Naruto stared out the window before saying, "I am going to kill him!" Naruto disappeared out of the window heading after the captain that he had thrown out it a moment ago.

The other captains stared at Nemu until she answered, "His shikai let him see how I got injured." She then turned away from them to chase Naruto out the window.

The lieutenants followed a moment later, the captains stared at each other before Kenpachi stated what most of them were thinking, "Can we please let the newbie kill him? I mean I would rather do it but as long as clown face dies I am happy."

Yamamoto was silent for a moment, he looked at them all before saying, "We will give him the chance to explain why he is here, we will make a decision regarding his fate then, the captains nodded before disappearing with a series of shunpo.

Naruto landed in the courtyard that the freak show had come to a stop in, said freak-show was currently trying to pull himself out of the collapsed wall that had collapsed on him when it had stopped his little 'trip.' Naruto took a step towards him when his eyes narrowed and his hands lashed out grabbing Kenpachi's sword that had appeared held at his throat his other hand grabbed Soifon's wrist as the blade of her shikai was about to pierce his eye. Naruto stared at Kenpachi for a moment before instinctively grabbing his head as pain ripped through him, Naruto looked up glaring at Kenpachi, "Your blade screams Kenpachi, how are you not in agony she screams in agony as you stand here with blood lust radiating off you."

Kenpachi stared at the boy a little confused, Zanpakuto are tools just weapons, then the boy said something that put everyone on edge, "you have cut your soul on two Zaraki Kenpachi, your soul bleeds and it weakens you. If you do not repair the damage if you do not reach out to her and save her from the pain I will take her from you myself!" everyone tensed up at that, "Do not worry Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei I am not here to take your partners I am here to join you but I will not allow this abomination to continue." The captains relaxed slightly but did not release the grips on their swords. Naruto looked around him finally noticing that the freak show was in a very similar situation to him he had extricated himself from the wall and now had Shinsui's sword resting on the front of his neck and Ukitake's on the back of his neck.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second and he turned his head to look at Soifon's Zanpakuto before saying in an oddly formal voice, "Buzz, buzz Little Bee I will not harm thy mistress or thee." Naruto cocked his head listening as a feminine giggle echoed through the courtyard, "You are correct," the giggle was heard again. Naruto inclined his head towards the shikai the point dimpling the skin on his forehead yet somehow it did not pierce him, "My thanks Little Bee." With a flash of light Soifon's shikai disappeared as her sealed Zanpakuto clattered to the ground, Soifon to surprised to catch it.

"Now as I said I came here to join the Gotei 13 I had intended to start off as a seated officer and work my way upwards but what this slime has done has accelerated my plans it seems since the only way I can legally kill him is to challenge him for his position in the Gotei." Naruto looked around him again finally settling on staring at the Captain Commander.

Said captain stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding the captains that had them pinned down backed off and made a circle around the two shinigami. The freak-show stood up and looked at Naruto for a moment before laughing maniacally, "You little worm you think you can defeat me the greatest genius Soul Society has ever seen?"

Naruto smirked at that, "I believe that title belonged to Urahara Kiskuke," All of the Captains winced at that knowing the affect the that would have on the mad captain. Naruto however did not give him a chance to respond, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi for the crimes of rape and conducting inhumane experiments on an unwilling subordinate you will die here today."

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto like he was speaking gibberish, "Who are you to lecture me on how a father should treat his daughter?"

All sound disappeared as the captain's blanched at the crimes and the fact that this man had been doing these things to his daughter. Green reiatsu suddenly exploded out of Amatsuhime who was still in her shikai as a reptilian killing intent joined the golden tower of reiatsu and frozen killing intent rushing from Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to Hinata once she was done Naruto opened his eyes and smiled ferally at Kurotsuchi, "You should consider yourself blessed Kurotsuchi I was going to drag out your death as long as possible but Hina-hime has decided that she wants to kill you herself for your crimes, you are about to be destroyed by my awakened bankai." Naruto held his hand above his head as the green reiatsu changed to green fire enveloping his arm and roaring above him, Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and whispered "Bankai!" With a roar Naruto's arm lashed downwards towards Kurotsuchi and the green fire raced outwards swirling around Naruto until he was surrounded by a dome of fire. The fire roared for a few minutes before it was extinguished revealing a giant female dragon. Her tail was wrapped around Naruto's arm and he looked at her with love on his eyes before turning to Kurotsuchi the love draining away leaving only hatred Naruto then said "Get him Amatsukisaki!" Amatsukisaki roared before she rushed forward fire erupting wherever her claws and tail scratched the ground.

Kurotsuchi watched this with a smirk before he pulled his sword out of it's sheath and yelled, "Bankai!" Kurotsuchi's sword started to bulge and grow becoming a caterpillar/cherub creature that stretched it's shawl shifting aside to reveal thousands blades jutting from is chest each with a different coloured poison dripping from it, as the creature breathed out poison fogged the area the stones rotting in it's presence. Naruto smirked at this and Amatsukisaki opened her mouth and roared green flames pouring out of her mouth burning away the poisonous fog before it could poison her when she reached the rotted stone she jumped up flying over it before tackling Ashisogi to the ground tearing it to pieces with her claws and teeth. Naruto felt bad for the poor Zanpakuto from what he could feel it barely had a mind left, Kurotsuchi must had tortured the poor creature destroying it's sanity so that it would serve him. With a final squishy rip the slimes Bankai shattered leaving him holding his shikai and panting heavily, Naruto on the other hand had not moved from his spot and looked completely fresh. Amatsukisaki turned and looked at Naruto, Nsruto's head once again cocked to the aide as he listened to Hina-hime. Once she was finished Naruto nodded to her and she burst into flame and charged forward into Kurotsuchi who suddenly at the last moment screamed, "Mercy!" Amatsukisaki stumbled to a stop and looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at Kurotsuchi for a moment before dispelling their bankai with a flick of his wrist Hinata appeared beside him as he sheathed Amatsuhime, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi I will grant you mercy because I am not a monster like you, from this day forth you are banished from Soul Society you will be separated from your Zanpakuto and have your powers sealed, the result will be that you will have less power hen a normal soul be glad I am this lenient."

Naruto and Hinata turned to walk over to the other captains when he heard Kurotsuchi scream, "FOOL!" Naruto turned to see Kurotsuchi swinging his shikai at the back of his Hime's neck. Naruto spun around as Hinata disappeared in a clash of green light flowing into Amatsuhime, Benihime and Nejibana flowed into his hands as he rocketed towards Kurotsuchi leaving a crater where he had been standing, Kurotsuchi's head left is shoulders before he could even turn around. With a flick of his wrists the blood was cleaned off his blades another flick and they were sheathed. A moment later the dead man's head hit the ground with a loud splat. Naruto turned around and froze as he saw Nemu standing outside the circle of captains. She was staring at her father's body in shock and had a shaking hand raised to her mouth, tears began to fall from her eyes as she turned to look at him; emotions flew across her face and she ran towards him. Naruto quelled all his instant reaction that dealt with confronting danger and closed his eyes ready to let her make her kill if she felt the need to avenge her father. So when her arms suddenly wrapped around him and she collapsed against whispering. "Thank you," over and over again he was pleasantly surprised.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and simply said, "Your welcome Shan-hime." Naruto tensed as he felt Hinata surface in his mind and he became aware of the fact that he had been holding Nemu for a few minutes, Naruto felt Hinata evaluating Nemu and the situation he was in. "I like her, she is going to need help getting past what her father did to her." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out slowly trying to control the anger at what he had seen when he had healed Nemu." As Naruto held Nemu he watched the other captains still wary of them, they had turned their backs to them to give them some privacy, that was when Naruto noticed a lieutenant he had not seen before, she was hanging from Kenpachi's shoulder and the moment his eyes fell on her she turned to look at him. Naruto felt a feminine presence enter his mind and a voice that only moments ago had been screaming in agony said, "Thank you."

* * *

This Fanfic will be on Hiatus as I work on 2 other fanfics. I am sorry this story took so long I lost my internet for about a week and a half and things have been hectic lately. Sorry for the formatting issues eariler i dont understand why it keeps doing that it looks okay when i upload it to the site ill work on it. i thought i had fixed the problem last time this happened.


	3. AN

Seriously what the hell are the owners thinking this is a FANFICTION SITE, we write based off of material that has violence and sex in them, if we are not allowed to include wither of those what the hell are we writing fanfiction for anyways. I mean come on people use your brains, all you are going to accomplish is psissing off your customers whether they be authors or readers. Anyways I copied this off another author pass it along.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulKingonCrack


End file.
